


Comparing

by Catgirl1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Just read. I came up with this while talking to my friend about it in the car.I don't own AoT or TAWoGPlease comment your reactions. No, seriously, do it.





	Comparing

Eren-Gumball  
Mikasa-Darwin  
Armin-Anais  
Hanji- undecided  
Sasha-Richard (dumbness and gluttony in one)  
Connie-Banana Joe  
Jean-Tobias  
Historia-Alan  
Ymir-Jamie  
Titans-ROB!  
Levi-Nicole  
Erwin- Louie (Idk, just go with it)  
Mike-Rocky (again, go with it)  
And for the last-  
Sarah- every fangirl ever to exist.


End file.
